Moments In Time
by sofi4evr
Summary: Just read it. A Larry/Lourry fanfic. Sad. Please Rate & Review!


_Shut the door, turn the light off_  
_I wanna be with you_  
_I wanna feel your love_  
_I wanna lay beside you_  
_I cannot hide this even though I try_

_Heart beats harder_  
_Time escapes me_  
_Trembling hands touch skin_  
_It makes this harder_  
_And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life for one more day_  
_If we could only turn back time_

"I love you Harry." Louis whispered into Harry's ear.

"I love you too Louis." Harry took a deep breath and prepared himself to say the words he knew he had to. "Louis. I sometime have to pinch myself. I'm here in your arms. I wish I could stay here forever." A single tear fell from his eyes. Louis was stroking his arm. Harry could hardly continue. "But I can't." Louis' breath caught in his throat. He continued stroking his one and only love. His hands were shaking. _This can't be happening_, he thought. "I'm afraid I will hurt you. All of my relationships have fallen to pieces, and that can't happen to us. I need to leave for a while. I'll come back, if you'll take me, that is." Harry choked on those last words. Louis sat up and kissed Harry.

* * *

_You know I'll be_  
_Your life, your voice your reason to be_  
_My love, my heart_  
_Is breathing for this_  
_Moments in time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_

As much as he hated to admit it, Louis knew that what Harry was saying was true. Louis was at loss for words. He had never been broken up with. He was the heartbreaker. He wanted Harry forever. Harry was Louis' whole life now. Louis' heart beat for him. He wanted to stop time and stay with Harry. But he couldn't. He finally managed to choke out the words he knew would help him and Harry get through this, "I'll be waiting." He leaned in to kiss Harry's soft, pale lips for the very last time.

* * *

_Close the door_  
_Throw the key_  
_Don't wanna be reminded_  
_Don't wanna be seen_  
_Don't wanna be without you_  
_My judgement is clouded_  
_Like tonight's sky_

Harry walked through the door of his new apartment, and stood in the doorway, not saying a word. He slammed the door and threw his keys somewhere. It's not like I'll be leaving soon. He walked over to the couch with a box of movies that he brought in. The pulled out The Princess Bride and popped it in. By the time Westley had left, Louis was crying. He remembered all the times he had seen this movie with Louis. He took it out and went to his room to cry. He closed his window as the tears began to really flow. His tears matched the pouring rain outside. Sad, desperate. They didn't stop.

* * *

_Hands are silent_  
_Voice is numb_  
_Try to scream out my lungs_  
_It makes this harder_  
_And the tears stream down my face_

Louis sat on his couch. His arm were at his side, instead of wrapped around his love. He tried to call his mom to tell her what happened, but he couldn't. He hung up after a minute of trying to talk, and turned off his phone. He walked outside and was immediately drenched. It started raining soon after Harry left. What a cliche, Louis thought. He walked over to the bar and drank much more than he should have. The only thing he said in the last few hours was, "Vodka". He walked outside into the cold rain again. He wanted to shout, to run, but all he could do was stand there and cry. He cried like the rain. Sad, desperate. They didn't stop.

* * *

_If we could only have this life for one more day_  
_If we could only turn back time_

Both of the boys remembered all the times they had together, and wanted nothing more than to go back in time and be with each other once again.

* * *

_You know I'll be_  
_Your life, your voice your reason to be_  
_My love, my heart_  
_Is breathing for this_  
_Moments in time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_

_Flashes left in my mind_  
_Going back to the time_  
_Playing games in the street_  
_Kicking balls with my feet_  
_Dancing on with my toes_  
_Standing close to the edge_  
_There's a pile of my clothes_  
_At the end of your bed_  
_As I feel myself fall_  
_Make a joke of it all_

_"Hazza, let's race." Louis said. Harry rolled his eyes._  
_"No, Louis. It's icey out here. We could slip." Then, quick as a snake, Harry bolted for the end of the street. _  
_"Harry, you cheater!" Louis shouted, running after Harry. Harry only laughed. At the end of the street, he slipped. Luckily, there was a patch of snow, so he fell on that. Louis finally caught up and fell on top of Harry. "I love you, Hazza." Harry pulled himself up, so that he could kiss Louis on the tip of his nose._  
_"I love you too Lou Bear."_

_"Okay Lou, open your eyes." Louis did as he was told. He was standing on a cliff. Harry had his arms wrapped around his waist. "Happy anniversary." He whispered. "I can't believe I met you two years ago. And I can't believe that you're here with me." Louis turned around and kissed his boyfriend. Two years ago. Louis met his soulmate two years ago. Harry met his one true love two years ago. They thought the would be together forever._

* * *

_You know I'll be_  
_Your life, your voice your reason to be_

Louis picked up his phone and dialed Harry's number. He needed to talk to him. He missed him.

My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this

Harry felt his pocket buzz. He pulled out his phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

_Moments in time_

"Harry? It's Louis." Harry was speechless. So was Louis. They had heard each other's voices for the first time in years.

_I'll find the words to say_

"I love you, Harry." Louis cried.  
"I love you, too Boo Bear."

Before you leave me today

_You know I'll be_  
_Your life, your voice your reason to be_

"Will you come back home Harry?"  
"Will you take me?" Harry asked hopefully.

_My love, my heart_

"Yes. Please come back."

_Is breathing for this_

Harry rushed to his car. He had no change of clothes, no toothbrush, all he had was the hope of seeing Louis again.

_Moment in time_

Time went too slow for both of the love struck men. He were going to see their lovers again. Harry was imagining Louis' face when he died.

"Mr. Tomlinson?" A voice said over the phone. "We have bad news, sir. Harry Styles has died in a terrible car accident. We're so sorry. Please come to St. Mercy's Hospital to confirm this is the right person. Thank you." He hung up and Louis was speechless.  
_Harry._

_I'll find the words to say_

Harry's mom stood in front of the Gates of Heaven. "Come." She beckoned. A dove flew down and landed on Harry's shoulder. He looked at it and whispered, "Tell Louis I love him." The dove seemed to nod and flew off into the white sky.

_Before you leave me today_

Louis looked down on Harry's body. Everything was exactly as he remembered. The hair, the lips, the closed eyes. He's sleeping, Louis thought. Just sleeping. He saw a white dove outside the window. _I love you, Louis, h_e heard Harry's voice in his head. The tears began to flow again. He leaned down and kissed Harry's cold forehead. "Sleep tight, darling." He whispered.


End file.
